300 days of Magic
by R.H.S
Summary: Summary is the intro inside. It wouldn't fit! T just to be sure. Not sure what direction this is going in, so that may change.
1. Green Eyed Stranger

For the most part, we all grew up with magic. We had Snow white, Cinderella, Peter pan, The wizard of Oz, ect. But, as we grow up, we don't really think that much about it. Unless there's some reference on Twitter or Facebook. Or maybe you have a young relative that watches those movies. But, we don't run around with a wand turning your baby brother into a cat. You mature, graduate from high school, go to college, get a job, start a family. But, who says you can't do all of that, but with magic?

~~~~~~~**Chapter 1, Green eyed Stranger**

I woke up half an hour late. I thought it would just all go down hill from there, and yes, it did. But, I propelled up a hill that's size was on the verge of mountain after that. We'll get to that later, though. Anyway, since I woke up a half an hour late, I only had roughly that long to get ready. And this is where the chaos starts.

I just got out of my first year of Law school and am now starting an internship at a high-up office. I was extremely lucky to get this and if  
I walk in even 10 seconds late, I would already be replaced.

It's that serious.

I took a five minute shower, left my strawberry blonde hair in its natural curls, and put on the clothes I had laid out the night before on. I looked professional, and for once, I'm glad I decided to be organized and responsible. Two skills I normally lack. I hurry out of my apartment, and after four flights of stairs, I'm walking on a bustling sidewalk in downtown London.

* * *

I made it to the office with five minutes to spare! Go Hunter! Just to be sent on a coffee run. Poo. Well, I guess I can't expect my first task to be legendary. But how am I suppose to carry 10 cups of coffee back? Even if I get carries it will be a difficult task. I'm wondering if this is why all interns on the T.V. get fired, they're all set up to fail.

Once I get to the coffee shop I was told to go to, I nearly groan. The line is almost going out the door. I've never even heard of this before! "Weasley's Witch's Cup"? Really? What kind of name is that? I wonder if they'd notice if I went to Starbucks instead. Better not risk it. But they could have me replaced by the time I get back with the coffee. Maybe that's why the line is so long, it's all the other interns they've fired from last summer. They're dressed like the could be, or maybe they're all  
Interns from different places. That means that they each probably have 4+ coffees. This time, I do groan.

"You alright, miss?"

I hear being asked from behind me. I turned around too quickly, and lost my balance. Not to mention my elbow length hair hit him in the face. I then decided to close my eyes, Just as I was about to hit the floor. But instead of breaking my face on impact, I was being pulled in the opposite direction. Ok, whose playing with the remote of time? I open my eyes to see the guy I hit in the face with my hair pulled me up and prevented me from a black and blue face. Huh. Maybe there are still decent people in our world. I feel a blush spreading across my face as the stranger steadies me and smiles. After retracting his hands from my arms, he sticks one back out again and introduces himself.

"Hi, I'm Al."he says, still smiles.

I reach of and grasp his hand, which is harder than you think, considering how big his hand is.

"Hunter." I said smiling.

He let's go and responds,

"Do you always fall down when people ask you questions?"

Just to be sure, he jokingly placed a hand a couple inches away from each arm.

"Haha, no. I didn't think I had someone behind me." To this, Al, I guess, laughed. "Hm.. Aren't you attentive?"

Thankfully, it was my turn to order so I didn't have to answer that question. But truthfully, I can be so un-attentive sometimes, that it's almost ridiculous. I hand the cashieer Lady the paper full of orders that I had, and turn back around to talk to Al. I was going to say something, but Al beat me to it.

"You aren't attentive, are you?" with a smirk he continues, but this time loudly whispers, "Dont worry, I won't tell anyone!"

I roll my eyes at that. "Thanks, Albert, Allen, Aladian or alfalfa, whatever Al stands for."

"Haha, nice guesses. Buttttttt, I don't think I'm going to tell it to you. I do, need to have a reason for you to come talk to me again."

"So, I don't get to know anything else about you?"

"Nope. If i do, where will you divert your curiosity to?"

"But, don't you think i need to know a little something about you to know so I know that you are not going to, I dont know, kill me or something? And so I know when I can see you again?"

"If I promise not to kill you, and help you carries all those coffees- because Merlin knows you can't carry all of them- you could always give me your number?"

Merlin?

I just, smile, blush, and nod, and then we're on the way back to the office.

**A/N Hey guys! so, this is my first story (obviously), and I was really nervous. Is it worth continuing? Shoot me your suggestions! Thanks! **

**With Love and Poprocks,**

**R.H.S.**

**Oh and I assume you guys know I don't own Albus, Aladian, Cinderella, Snow white, ect. but anyway, I dont. Sadly.**

**Sorry for any typos! :)**


	2. What Did I get Myself into?

**A/N BTW! FYI! Hunter is muggle, just incase you didn't catch that. :p**

I don't know why I did it. I really don't. I'm actually kind of ashamed of myself. It's so unlike me.

Normally, I wouldn't give someone my number after knowing them for 20 minutes, but there was just something about this guy. And besides, he did say he would kill me..

_Flashback_

After Alfonso (?) waltzed into my work like it was no big deal, he set the coffee carriers he was carrying down on the secretary's desk. He then took the carrier I was carrying and set it down, and told the secretary to go deliver these. And after she got up, he told her to wait before a couple of minutes before coming back. She just nodded frantically and scurried away.

Huh. I really need to learn how to do that.

"So, how exactly did you get her to do that? Because that could really come in handy over the time I'm interning here."

"Ahh, you're an intern? Well, I guess that would explain all the coffee situation. And for the whole secretary thing, well, maybe over dinner we could discuss that. Along with some other things." he says, looking down and once again smiling.

"Hm.. Dinner sounds great but you know what I think sounds better?"

"Drinks?"

I laugh at that. "No, I don't really drink. I was thinking breakfast."

"You want to go out for breakfast?"  
As he says this, I swear his eyes light up.

"Yeah, why not? It is the best meal of the day. Or we could go out for dinner. If you'd prefer."

"No! I love breakfast! I just didn't think you'd want to do something like that."

"Hmm... Well, it seems you have a lot to learn about me. I can be pretty surprising." and as I say this, I wink and walk away.

_End of flashback._

I mean, really, I have no intentions on starting anything serious. Let alone anything! I've never ever been in a relationship before..

Yeah, cat's out of the bag. It's true, I never have. I've never really seen the point. I don't really want to get married, anyway. And isn't that the point?

Urgh, I was totally flirting with Alejandro. So, I was leading him on! Great.

SH-... SHAWEET MOTHER OF FLADOODLE JACKS!

I agreed to go out for breakfast with him. Does that classify as a date? He did suggest dinner, and I did suggest we change it to breakfast, so I guess it's kind of a date. But, not really, right?

Oh brother, this is not good.

**A/N First of all, I would like to thank my two readers who are following my story, It means a lot for me. Secondly, I would like to Thank my reviewer for making that review, because I was having a mind battle about posting this chapter. Should I continue? Does it suck? If I post this, will I regret it and wish I did something cooler? I also was thinking of doing an Al POV, but, this is just what it needed to be. I know that you're most likely thinking that there are holes in it, but, I'll fill it in with the next chapter! I promiseee! OH! Chapters will be coming quicker from now on.**

**Fluff may or may not be coming, and mood swings are acceptable. :)**

**With Panicing and Pacing, **

**R.H.S.**

**P.S., Still sadly don't own anything. ('cept Hunter) Do I really have to do a disclamier everytime? **


End file.
